


Mauraders

by Peter164



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddly Sirius, First Crush, Marauders' Era, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ultimate love triangle has occurred. James loves Lily, Lily loves Sirius, Sirius loves Remus, and Snape loves Lily. It turns into a game, playing with the other's hearts. Jealousy and chaos happen almost instantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James

She's so pretty. Look at her with her red hair, and green eyes. She has the prettiest eyes. I had stopped paying attention to Slughorn before he even started talking. So when the time came to make a potion, I had to ask Moony. He was the smart one, he could at least tell me what we were making. 

"Staring at Lily again?" He smirked at me knowingly. 

"Shut up." I glanced over at our long-haired friend, "I think Padfoot's been getting distracted again."

"He looks nervous, I wonder what happened." He looked over at Sirius. I knew what was wrong, he told me. And judging by the heavy smell of her perfume and the big letters on the board, we were learning about Amorentia. 

"Who knows, he'll tell us if he needs us." I turned to the cauldron and started mixing. The teachers often separated us in classes so Wormtail was behind me and Padfoot to my left on he other half of the classroom. I couldn't help but look over and chuckle at his shakey hands and fumbling. I've never seen him this bad before, maybe it was just reassurance of what he didn't want to believe was real. 

It was so bad that Slughorn had to walk over and ask him if he was okay, he nodded and shrugged it off as nerves. Explaining he had a date tonight (that was a lie) and he was just a bit anxious about it. He got to be left alone.

I did well enough to get out of the class, where we finally got to join up again. We questioned each other on what we smelled. 

"Smoke and peppermint." Moony smiled, "What about you, Padfoot?" 

"Oh, nothing really." I had never seen him so flustered. 

"Well it sure made you lose your cool." He was walking closer to him now. He did that when he was concerned, "Can't help but be curious."

"I guess it was Willow trees, libraries, and chocolate." He looked down and bit his lip. 

"Chocolate?"

"You know, that sweet melty thing you eat all the time. That thing." He tried very hard to get back to his sarcastic and funny self. 

"I know what it is, stupid. It just surprises me." He had a book tucked under his arm and I didn't even have to look to know he had a bar of candy sitting at the top of his bag in case he got too stressed or depressed. It helped him.

"Don't know why. It smells beautiful." He was slowly gaining himself back. He smiled. 

"Alrighty then." We walked to our next class together. Luckily we didn't have combined Slytherin. That idiot Snape wouldn't be stalking my baby, who was not yet my baby. She will be the mother of my babies though. 

~*~

Moony was gone studying and Wormtail was somewhere, I don't know where. He disappears sometimes. Meaning I was alone with Padfoot. 

"What happened in Potions today?" I asked him. It was a well deserved question. 

"I don't know." He was pacing around, "I mean, my family hates me enough, I can't be gay on top of that."

"Why not?" I sat back on my hands, "No offence, but your family is kind of shit."

"I know they are, but they are still family." He bit his lip again, one of his nervous tells. 

"What's the worst that could happen? If they kick you out there are at least three more homes you're welcome in." I shrugged. I didn't see the big deal. 

"I know. Maybe it's not even my family. I'm not okay with this." He stopped just long enough to throw his arms out at me, "And he's my best friend. I can't think the way I do about my best friend."

"Calm down. You'll bite your lips off if you don't." I stood up and pat his shoulders. He was breathing heavily and his lips were red and raw looking, "Now listen. I can help you. You don't have to let everyone know, but I think you should let him know that your gay at the very least."

"What if he hates me? What if he won't want to be my friend anymore?" He can really blow things out of proportion. 

"Ever wonder how he feels?" I could hear footsteps. 

"Can you please just slap me, as hard as you can?" He smiled, I shrugged and did as told. He yelled and rubbed his cheek, "Thank you. I needed that."

Moony walked in and rolled his eyes. Not caring to ask why Sirius was yelling and had a big red handprint on his face. I excused myself, saying I needed to go to the bathroom, just because I'm a horrible person and decided they needed to be alone together.

I came back a few minutes later to see that they had set up a game of Wizard chess. Padfoot on his stomach and Lupin sat straight up. He had a bar of chocolate sitting next to him, that didn't really mean anything was wrong, he could just be having a hard time with homework. I've learned that over the six years I've known him. 

I thought they needed a few more minutes to themselves, so I quietly gathered my books and went upstairs and pretend to study. I caught a few words here and there, mostly just harmless conversation and theories about sending werewolves to the moon. I wonder how Padfoot was coping being alone with the biggest crush he's ever had. 

I hope Lily is doing alright. I wonder what our baby would look like? Would it be a boy or girl? I'll be happy as long as he or she has her eyes. Big and green, much better than my hazel ones. I hope animagi aren't genetic. I will name it Actual Proof I Had Sex With Lily Evans. We could call him Tim for short, or Susan, depending on how things go. Of course Lily would probably object to the idea. That's too bad, it's a very lovely name. Might be a bit hard to sign things, and introduce yourself. 

I heard Moony cheering, he won. That interupted my thoughts about Actual Proof I Had Sex With Lily Evens. He went quiet again, they better be snogging already. It was almost painful watching them. Especially if you think about how much they take care of each other. We all watch each other's backs no questions asked, but they have something different. Whenever Lupin has nightmares, he lays with Sirius until he feels better. Padfoot hates the rain, so whenever he gets caught, Remus brings him inside next to the fire and wraps him up in a blanket. Hell, if I was him, I'd be in love too. 

I get to be on the receiving end of his gayer moments. How gorgeous his hair is today or how pretty he smells. Honestly I tune out most of the time and read, he doesn't seem to notice. From what I have listened to, Sirius is into some kinky shit. I've heard about him tying him up, putting him in skirts and heels, forcing him to gag on some areas of his body that are not appropriate for children, spanking, hitting, and otherwise hurting him, as well as endless combinations. 

Then there were times that he was sweeter and more caring. He talked about the way he always looked away while he smiled. How lovely his laugh was, the way his eyes looked when he talked about his books. Apparently his hair is really soft and he has really nice skin. He loved Lupin, that was clearer than crystal. He always lay back on his bed and squealed, sometimes needing to cover his eyes. It was adorable. I might just becoming more gay from being around him though. 

I haven't heard them in a while, I should check on them. I went downstairs to see Moony on the couch french braiding Padfoot's hair while the latter sat on the floor reading a muggle book aloud. Remus always had a bundle of hairties around his wrist so that when Sirius was pushing hair out his face more than usual he could shoot them at him. Both of them looked very calm and content. I liked watching them. You could pretend they were together and really happy. I wonder if he could teach me how to braid hair, he's really good. They both jumped when they saw me. 

"No please, go on, that was cute." I leaned against the door frame, smirking. Padfoot was going to kill me, I just knew it. 

"We were bored and I needed to finish-"

"Shut up. I don't care what you were doing. It was cute and you two just need to snog each other's brains out." I chuckled and walked over to sit next to them. 

"What?" Moony looked confused. He should, he can never tell if a girl is flirting with him, having a guy blush and stutter around him was probably as obvious as a typo of the word Fahrenheit. Actually that was probably more obvious to him than flirting. 

"You need me to lock you in a closet until you declare your love for each other?" I couldn't take it anymore, no one had to know it was because of Sirius. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Prongs." He turned back to the thick dark hair in front of him, "Honestly, just because I like boys doesn't mean he does."

"I have a confession." He raised his hand like a primary school kid, "I'm gay."

Lupin laughed, "You're joking."

"No I'm not." He sat back and waited for our friend to finish, "You are literally braiding my hair that is way too long to belong to a straight man."

"If you saw him when he's alone, you would be amazed he took this long to tell you." I assured him, he was just starting to get it, "I wonder where Lily is."

"Probably in the girl's dorms, talking about your sexy ass." He winked at me. 

"Woah there gay boy." I knew he was totally kidding, but so was I. 

"I'm serious-" I could faintly hear Moony whisper 'yes you are' under his breath, "She's definitely telling them all about your effortless bedhead and scrawny little arms."

"What, like you with the love of your life?" I joked and started to fake a lisp, "He's so perfect. He started a new book and he just lights up when he tells me about it. But you mustn't tell, James. He can't know that I would rather die than live without him."

"I don't sound like that." He smiled all the same. 

"Yes you do. You sound exactly like that." I made fun of him, "Especially when you talk about him. That daring love for the a doomed man, ever torn apart by the hands of fate."

"Oh bite me." He stuck his tongue out.

"Sorry, that's your job." All three of us laughed. Remus undid his braid and kept running his fingers through his hair. 

"I still don't think you're really gay." He looked like he was petting his dog, which he kind of was I guess. 

"Oh really?" He raised on eyebrow and titled his head back to look at the taller boy, who shook his head, "Prongs, get over here." I didn't like that smirk. 

"Why?" I moved farther back into my chair. 

"I will prove to Moony that I do in fact like boys." He sat back on Lupin's legs, or rather between them. 

"So why do you need me?" He had a very odd look to him that he only got when he was planning pranks. 

"Reasons. Just get over here." He waved me over. I was still tentative, but who had time for that. I sat next to him and he grabbed my face and kissed me. It only lasted a few seconds, the longest few seconds I've ever experienced, and not the good kind. He pulled back, "Let's never do that again. It was like kissing my brother."

"Agreed. Thank god Lily isn't here." I could feel my face heating up as I moved back. Remus was just as red as I felt. 

"Still think I'm straight?" He looked back at our friend. 

"That made your point vividly clear." He kept moving his fingers through Sirius's hair. 

"Good because there will be no repeat." He looked in absolute heaven. 

"Shame, I was looking forward to watching two of the prettiest boys I know snog in front of me again." He was always making jokes like that. It was who he was. 

"You think I'm pretty?" I didn't know if I should feel disgusted or flattered by the fact he called me pretty. 

"I'd be lying if I said you weren't. However, like Padfoot said, you're like my brother at this point and so I would never do anything about it." He looked content petting his semi-metaphorical dog. 

"And he isn't?" I gestured to sad dog. 

"I guess not." He shrugged, I wonder what he meant by that. I raised an eyebrow and waited, "He's different. I don't know why, but he is."

"Thank you. Moony." He put his hand over his chest and turned around. He was starting to bite his lips again. 

"Stop it." I couldn't really figure out a way to restrain him from doing so. 

"Stop what?"

"That. You'll bite them off eventually."

"I don't know what you're talking about. 

"You're literally doing it right now."

"No I'm not."

"I can see you."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"Can what?"

"See you."

"Well obviously."

"This conversation is getting us nowhere." I crossed my arms and had to deal with his smug little face, "Lupin can you please make him stop? It not good for him."

"Sirius can you please stop?" He bent over to look at him. 

"Bite me." That was his comeback for just about everything. Remus shrugged, pulled back his hair, and bit his ear gently, right around his piercing. He immediately froze and titled his head just as he sat back up. 

"Good you stopped." He picked up a book and started reading like nothing just happened. 

"Did it sound like I meant literally? I don't think I meant that literally." He just sat there, mostly muttering to himself. I'm honestly not sure what happened, if anything. The only evidence I had of anything unusual going on was Padfoot's stunned silence.


	2. Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short. Hopefully the next will be longer.

I had a complicated relationship with chocolate. On one hand it meant Remus. On the other, it meant he was upset with something. That was just about all I could smell. Everyone looked in heaven, but it just made me panic. I was dropping everything, and shaking. The smell was everywhere, I didn't even like liking him, this was just cruelty. 

I froze up internally when he asked what I smelled. What would I tell him? You? Chocolate and willow branches? I nearly fainted when he said he smelled smoke and peppermint. I've been told I smell like that, no idea if it's true. God I hope it is. 

I needed to touch someone. I hadn't snuggled all day. Even just Lupin touching my hair would be good. It took me a while, but I'd figured out what it felt like to touch and be touched. I'd come to be addicted to it. I loved being touched by people. My future boyfriend was going to have to adore cuddles, Remus liked it. He could be-no he can't. He's my best friend and the one person I would take the cruciatius curse for. Prongs and Wormtail I would take a killing curse for any day, but I wouldn't last long being tortured.

I had a little panic attack after Potions and Potter had to calm me down before Moony came in. Then he left. The damn bastard left. He was going to die today. 

"So." He smiled at me, "Want to play Wizard chess?" I could see his chocolate bar tucked between his book and his body. 

"Sure. Can I ask what's wrong?" Something was always wrong when he went to eat it. In front of the others he shrugged it off as homework stress until they stopped asking. I still did though. 

"Nightmare last night. They get worse the closer it is." He started getting out the game board and setting up the pieces. 

"Care to tell me?" I plopped on the floor with my stomach down. 

"James will come back and leave again. I'll tell you after that." He sat across from me. He was always white and I always let him go first. 

"Okay. You're welcome to share a bed with me anytime you need." I made my first move. 

"I know. Thank you." He moved. Here he was, the Stag. If we ignored him he would leave faster. He got some books and went upstairs. I looked up to see if he'd gone, good. I nodded at Lupin to let him know he was okay to go, "It was the night I got screwed."

"God I hope you mean Moony and not some rapey pedophile thing." I moved a knight to a bad place, he's doomed. 

"Of course I mean Moony." He took my bishop instead, "Anyway, it was that night. I was little, and sleeping in my room, when this huge man-wolf snuck in and bit my arm." He looked close to tears. I wanted to hold him and tell him it was okay, but that wasn't an option, "Obviously it's a full moon, so immediately comes this excruciating pain. That's all I remember before I blacked out."

"You alright?" I gripped his hand and rubbed his knuckles. 

"No I'm not fucking alright. I thought you were smart." He wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand. 

"Stupid question." I laughed. He smiled, "I wonder what would happen if we put you on the moon."

"I'd probably die, seeing as there's no oxygen on the moon." He had my king checked already. Damn. 

"I never said we wouldn't give you a suit." I pointed out, "What did the Muggles say? One huge step for man?" 

"One small step for man, one giant step for mankind." He corrected me. He was still in tune with the Muggles. His entire maternal family was muggle.

"That's the same thing really isn't it?" I shrugged and he called checkmate. He always won. He cheered and smiled. 

"Alright, I've had my fun. I need to finish my book, do you mind?" He always asked, even if my answer was always no. I was just about to answer when he kept going, "Actually, you look like you need touching. Sit on the floor." I listened and he sat behind me, he started pulling strands of hair back and tying them together. He handed me his book and I opened to where the bookmark was placed. 

All of a sudden, Prongs was standing behind us. He made us both jump. 

"No please, go on, that was cute." He smirked and moved to sit in a chair next to us. I was going to kill him. Twice now. Can you kill someone twice? I would kill him, bring him back to life, then kill him again. We laughed and joked, he made fun of me, I found out Lupin liked boys. James suggested shoving us into a broom cupboard, which didn't sound too bad to be honest. He also gained another death when he managed to get Remus to bite my ear. My brain shut down and I couldn't process anything.

~*~

It was the night before the full moon and Moony couldn't sleep alone. He was exhausted and collapsed into my chest. I had charmed my bed a long time ago to cover up our talking, we could be as loud as we wanted and no one would hear us. I had him curled up to me, with his head on my chest. I'm so happy nothing has changed. He played with the hem of my shirt.

"Sometimes I wonder how you put up with me." He nuzzled his nose into my shirt. 

"I don't put up with you, that makes it sound like I don't like you. I take care of you." I corrected him, "And I do that because you're my friend and you need me." 

"I want chocolate." He muttered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm terrified. I don't want to do it anymore." He sounded upset. 

"Do what?" If I could find out what was wrong, then maybe I could help him. 

"Being me. I'm a horrible monster. I can't get rid of it." I felt my shirt start to get wet, "I've tried everything I can think of."

"Lupin, to totally honest, you're the most terrifying thing I've ever seen." I needed to cheer him up somehow, and I couldn't get up to get his chocolate, "I mean, really, I've seen the way you iron your socks and color coordinate your clothes. I'm shocked they haven't locked you up yet."

"What else is horrifying about me?" I could feel his smile. 

"When you get upset when your favorite character dies and you lay face down on the bed for the rest of the day. The way you know exactly what to say to everyone but women. That little giggle you do when something funny catches you off guard." I listed off, "How you're always so concerned about the way things look or how they're organized. It's so monsterous."

"I know." He looked up at me and pet my hair, "And you're such a girly, frilly little thing I can barely stand it."

"Really?" I liked this game. 

"With your leather jacket you wear with your tie all loosened up. Your dozens of piercings. And your tattoo that you convinced the Potters to get you permission for." He placed a hand over the magical, minimalist, tattoo I had to tell me the phase of the moon. It was on the left half of my chest and it was almost a circle, but not quite, "Make sure to take notes for me tomorrow."

"The best yet." I stroked the top of his head, I couldn't help myself. He was a giant compared to me, but somehow he fit so perfectly next to me. That shouldn't have worked, especially with a 7 inch height difference.

I didn't want tomorrow to happen. If I could just lay here forever, that would be amazing. I didn't even have time to think about how much I needed to not like him. Whenever he fell asleep next to me, his arms latched around my waise and he buries his face deep into my chest. His legs always tangle together with mine, which looks really odd. He looks a bit like a spider, all spindly and long, he makes everything look so awkward, even walking. How do you make walking look awkward without doing something awkward? Somehow he pulls it off. 

~*~

Tomorrow came much to early. I woke up with Remus curled into my chest with his hands bunched up in front of his face. I woke him up and helped him around. He was changing tonight and he was put out. He still went to every class and recorded all his homework. 

Sometimes he would stumble over his own feet, and I had to catch him and help get him moving. I put my arm around his waist to keep him up. A few people made fun of him and all they got in return was a middle finger in the face. 

Tonight was just like every other night, would transform into animagi at sunset, with Lupin not far behind. We all walked into the shrieking shack and waited to come into the room. We couldn't come in too early or we caught him halfway, which no one wanted. I knew I didn't want to and I hadn't even seen pictures. 

It was my job to play with Moony, we would wrestle and and fake fight. He loved Padfoot. Prongs helped, though not as much, a stag is only so useful for a Werewolf. He mostly stayed for laughs, he would prance around and be goofy. Wormtail, stayed out of the way, he hung out a lot outside, keeping curious people away. It was funny to watch people scream as he ran across their feet. 

At sunrise, we got him back to normal and healed our scratches and bruises. He had a difficult time walking by himself now, so we carried him (and by we, I mean I did, on my back). We brought him to Madame Pomfrey and went to get an hour or two of sleep. It was so worth it though, if it meant that he knew we loved him. I was out like a light, but still went to classes to make notes for Lupin.


	3. Remus

I hated the morning before. Every time, my head pounded, it hurt to walk, my tongue felt like cotton, my vision faded in and out. Yet every time, I went to class. I had the other Marauders help take notes for me, and keep me focused. I never thought I would actually get into Hogwarts, so I need to do the best I possibly can to prove that I belonged here. I belonged with Sirius, and James, and Peter, I needed this. 

~*~

I woke up on the hospital wing the next day. Somehow, Padfoot always knew when to walk in. It was pretty late in the afternoon, but he still strutted in. It was impossible not to notice him, he immediately grabbed your attention. He walked passed all the beds to mine and asked how I felt. I was laying on my stomach, with my arms wrapped around my pillow, you could only see half of my face. 

"Like shit." I muttered. I guess you could only see about a quarter of my face. I grew my hair out in the front to hopefully hide old scars, the back was still short. 

"Remus Thaddeus Lupin, you watch your language." He pretend scolded me. I have never heard him use my real middle name, even though he knew very well what it was. I laughed. 

"Ow." It hurt my ribs. Must've hurt them sometime in the night. 

"Are you okay? Do I need to get Madame Pomfrey?" He immediately asked. I shook my head. 

"I'm just sore, it'll pass." I groaned and turned on my side to face him more easily. 

"I brought you notes from the classes you missed." He reached into his bag and pulled out the parchment slipped neatly inside my textbook, "And I managed to get you some chocolate." He showed my the things and I set the book on the table beside me and took the box of chocolates. 

"You always spoil me." I couldn't help but smile, he got my favorite. Milk Chocolate and raspberry. 

"You deserve it. I have no idea what you go through, all I know is that it hurts, a lot. And every time you pull through and we have to deal with you for another month." He joked. I loved it when he joked about me. 

"Where's James?" Normally they came together. 

"Quiddich game. They won and I'm pretty sure that he's trying to impress Lily again." He grinned and bit down on his tongue ring. It was ridiculously sexy, and I'm not sure why. 

"I think he's trying to annoy her into accepting. If he just asks enough times, she will have to go out with him." I shrugged. That was the only theory I had. My side ached, "What did I do to my ribs last night?" 

"I think Prongs accidentally ran into you at some point." He leaned forward in his chair.

"Yeah, a deer running into you would certainly do it. At least I know it's not broken or anything, she would fixed it if it was." I rubbed it gently. 

"You know, the other day, when I told you I was gay, you mentioned something about-"

"Liking boys." I finished his sentence, "Yeah. I'm not gay, because I like girls too. But I know for a fact I'm not straight." I wasn't sure what I was, but I knew enough not to let it bug me. 

"Do your parents know?" He seemed fidgety. 

"No, why?" It hadn't really come up in conversation, and it wasn't that big of a deal to me. 

"Because I don't know what to do." He bit his lip. 

"Don't do that. James'll yell at you." I pointed at his mouth. He licked his bottom lip and stopped. 

"Lupin, I need help." He begged, his big grey eyes were irresistible. I moved over to one side and pat the bed next to me. He climbed in next to me. He just rested his head on my chest and curled into my side, I hugged his shoulders and put my head on his chin, "I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?" I ran my fingers through his dark hair. 

"Me. I don't want to be different. I want to be normal." He told me. 

"No you don't. If you were normal, you wouldn't have met James, or Peter, or me." I rubbed his shoulders, "Normal is boring. And Sirius isn't boring." 

"Then why do I hate it so much." He asked. 

"Because it's scary. You go your whole life being told you're going to get married to a pretty girl and have babies and if you don't do that, then something's wrong." I explained, hoping it made him feel better, "But it's okay if you don't. If you want, then I can take you and spy on James and Lily when they finally go out."

"Are you asking me on a date?" He looked up. Something was different about his expression, like he didn't want to get his hopes up, but he really wanted the answer to be yes.

"That's what I did." I shrugged and looked down at him, "When I was much more insecure about it, I went on a date and it helped a lot."

"Really?" He seemed amazed. 

"With a Muggle." I told him, "They're very strange."

"You never answered my question." He snuggled deeper into me, "Is this considered a date?" 

"Sure. If you want to." I rested my head on his, "When Prongs finally gets Lily, then I will take you and we can watch how it goes. Good?" 

"Very." He smiled and laughed a little. We heard running and we let go of each other. James burst in the door with the biggest grin on his face. 

"Guess what." He was shaking. It was mildly concerning. 

"What?" We asked simultaneously. I think we both knew what he was going to say though, and we might be going on that date sooner than we thought. 

"Lily said yes!" He screamed. He looked like he was having a seizure, "She said she would agree if I stopped asking her. And now she's going on in a date with me this weekend at Hogsmeade." 

"Really?" Sirius sounded impressed, "That's awesome. I told you women swoon when they see a skeleton with too much hair."

"You can shut your mouth, you bitch." He was still smiling. 

"For your information, I'm a stud, not a bitch. Learn the difference." He snapped back, playfully, "And I can't even breed. I have never looked at a woman and thought, have my babies."

"You know, I'm not even going to come up with a comeback because she said yes!" I've never seen him so happy since I've known him, "I have to go find something to wear!" 

"James, it's Wednesday." I reminded him. 

"You think I care? It takes time to make this face so beautiful, believe it or not. " He asked, suddenly going deadpan. He stood up and left. 

"Well that was exciting." Sirius chuckled, "Well, I believe I have a date this weekend." 

"That was the agreement." He smiled at him, "I feel like I need to thank her for making him so happy."

"Want me to go find her? I think I know where she is." He asked me. 

"Sure. Just don't give her details as to why I'm in the hospital wing." I reminded him. 

"I know what to do." He sat up and walked out. He was only gone for a few minutes before he came back with Lily.

"Hi," I greeted her. She looked lovely. Half of her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she had almost no makeup on. I could see why he liked her so much, "I'm Remus."

"I know." She snapped. 

"Well she'll fit right in." I smiled at Padfoot, "Anyway, I asked Sirius to get you so that I could tell you how happy you made him."

"Only so he would leave me alone." She crossed her arms. 

"He's aware of that." I nodded, I already quite liked her, "But do note that he was shaking because he was so excited."

"Really?"

"Like a chihuahua." I nodded, "It was a bit worrying actually. I think you almost made his heart give out."

"I don't know if I should be impressed with myself or worried that I nearly killed someone." She leaned against the bedframe. 

"If he dies while your out, don't worry, we can get him." I made her laugh, "Trust us. And don't be surprised if he comes back from the dead to try and marry you. 

"You are just too much." She laughed again. 

"I can see why he talks about you so much." Sirius was back in my bed with me, "Your gorgeous."

"Please don't start asking me out too." She begged. 

"Sorry sweety, not happening." He scooted farther down on the bed, "Not only is that hurtful to my best friend and only real family I have, but I don't even roll that way."

"You're gay?" Her jaw dropped. 

"Oh god, do I have to kiss Moony too?" He grimaced. 

"What?"

I rolled my eyes and explained, "When he told me, I didn't believe him so he kissed James."

"James likes boys?" She looked panicked. 

"No. He was just the first one I came across who wasn't Remus." He grinned. 

"Are you guys dating." She was interested now. 

"I just found out he was gay about two days ago. So no." I could understand why she thought that though. He was snuggling back into me, "He likes cuddles."

"I can see that." She glanced down at the large puppy draped over me. 

"He does this regularly with anyone he can find. Preferably one of us three, but whoever happens to be close by." I explained. 

"You're my favorite though." He hugged my waist, making me wince, "Sorry."

"Im fine, antlers just hurt really bad." I rubbed my side. She looked really confused, "It's a long story for another time."

~*~

Sirius stayed the rest of the day, and we'll into the night. He snuck back in later when he had a bad dream and couldn't go anywhere else. James sleeps in his pants and Peter takes up the entire bed, even if he is the smallest. 

"What do you want to do this weekend?" I whispered to him. If I kept his mind off of whatever scared him, he would be fine. 

"Let's just follow them around. I want to see what they do." He had his head resting on my good shoulder, "Maybe we could stay a bit longer and go to Honydukes afterwords. We could get you some more raspberry chocolate."

"I'm surprised you knew that it was my favorite." I shifted my weight to more comfortably hold my rib. 

"I know everything about you that I need to." He chuckled. 

"Oh?" I quirk ed an eyebrow at him, "Like what?" 

"Your favorite Quiddich team is the Montrose Magpies and you talk about them with McGonagal all the time. You prefer Muggle music over wizard music and your favorite band is the Runaways. You're currently reading The Invisible Man by H.G. Wells. Your favorite classes are Charms and Transfiguration, I made sure to take very careful notes there." He listed off, my own parents didn't know some of these things, "You take ridiculously long, hot showers, so we always make you go last. Your favorite spot is the library. You can whistle in 3 octaves. You bite your nails. And you're terrified of heights, making you a rubbish flyer."

"You amaze me sometimes, Sirius." I shook my head. I would've passed it off as guesses, if he wasn't right on every account.

"Why? Do you think I shouldn't know what book you're reading, or what you listen to?" He looked up at me. 

"I think it's awesome that you do. I just don't know how you do." My mind was blown. 

"I listen." It took a moment, but he was asleep soon after he said that. I couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~*~

Thursday. I don't like Thursdays. I wasn't quite sure why, but I didn't like them. I luckily got out of the hospital wing today, and caught up on all my classes. I was sitting in the common rooms with the other three after everything was done for the day. 

I was sitting in a red armchair, when Sirius flopped down on my lap. It really wasn't big enough to fit both of us, but he adjusted himself and somehow it worked. I had to move around too, so I was laying down and he was scared into one corner, behind my legs. I had my notebook out and was writing a story about a dog, a rat, and a stag.

"Oh shit." I muttered, suddenly realising something. 

"Remus Octavious Lupin, must I wash your mouth out with soap?" Sirius scolded me again. 

"Shut up." I sneered at him, even if I didn't mean it, "Sirius's birthday is in less than a week?" 

"Oh yeah, it is." James exclaimed, "Have you gotten him a present yet?" 

"Not yet. But I know what I want to get him and I can have my parents send it up." I had been planning it for a while, and he would love it, and it was the dorkiest thing ever, "I need to get that done." I grabbed a piece of parchment from my bag, and started writing. I used my notebook as a hard surface to write on.

_Mostly mum, but also dad,_  
_It's Sirius's birthday and I need to get him something. He loves Muggles and thinks they're the smartest people ever. Would you be so kind as to pit together a little package for me? Just a bunch of little things that wizards don't have. Doesn't have to be expensive or hard to find, even just glitter pens and nail polish would be awesome. And yes he would definitely wear nail polish all the time. His birthday is the 26, I know that's not a lot of time, but I just remembered and I hope that you have enough time._  
_Thank you so much,_  
_Remus_

I blew on it to help the ink dry before I folded it up and stuffed it in an envelope. I stood up, much to the complaint of Padfoot, and went to the owlrey. It wasn't very late, so I got one of the school owls and sent my letter home. I really wanted him to have a fantastic birthday. 

When I came back, Sirius was sitting on James, who just put his chin on his shoulder and was flipped through my notebook. I didn't care, I never had. They often left notes or drawings next to little bits they liked. They looked like a couple sitting like that, it made me a bit angry to be honest, but I don't know why, I shrugged it off and sat back down. 

It felt cold without him sitting with me. Odd, whatever. They got to the part with my prank ideas. I had crossed off the things we had done, or I decided were bad. James smiled and started circling things. It was calm, and quiet with the fire crackling in the background. A welcome intrusion of heat in the chilly November air. 

We went to dinner. While everyone was studying for the Werewolf quizzes we had in DADA, the four of us sat and goofed off. I was still a bit sore from the other night. 

"What the hell did you do to me?" I rubbed my side. A first year had run into me on accident. 

"I may or may not have head butted you in the side." Prongs looked guilty.

"With fucking antlers?" I whispered. 

"Don't let Padfoot hear you." He teased, "I'm sorry. Wormtail ran under my hoof and I panicked."

"Please be more careful" I told him. He agreed. Sirius sat next to me and buried his head in my shoulder, "Hi."

"Hello." He smiled up at me. 

"Am I comfortable?" I joked. 

"Bit boney, but yes, very." He wrapped his arms around my waist. I could hear another first year ask if we were together, apparently he hadn't been here for the past 3 months that we had been in school for. 

"No. That's Sirius Black, he's the black sheep of his family." A fifth year explained, "So while his siblings won't let you touch them, he thrives on it. It's difficult to find a time when he's not hanging off of his friends. Mostly Lupin though."

"Are you sure they aren't together?" The first year asked. 

"I think they fancy each other, but they're to nervous to tell each other. I'm more sure of Sirius liking Lupin though." He took a bite of food. I internally shrugged and went back to my plate. I'd already finished, everyone else must've been on their third bite. 

"Wow, Remus, you really wolfed down your dinner." Padfoot said when he had finished his plate, I was halfway through my third. 

"Shut up, bitch." I rolled my eyes at him. 

"We've been over this, I'm a stud, not a bitch." He pretended to sound exhausted.

"Correct me all you want, you're still a bitch." I laughed. 

"And you still swear too much." He smiled and bit his lip.


End file.
